ETERNUS NO QUIES Pieces Of Me
by Mooders
Summary: Dawn Madison. 3 words. A spoiled brat. Cares only about herself. Gets all that she wants. You might think she's happy. Well, that's where you went wrong. Unmasking the real truth behind is the only solution to make it easy.
1. It's Crazy I Know

**Pieces Of Me**

_Written by: Mooders / Moody_

_**Disclaimer: **Disney is not my ancestor! He's American & I'm Filipino! And that's why I don't own Newsies. bow! I only own Dawn, Haylie, Hallie, Gail & Taylor (my OFCs). Again, the title is from a song. And this time, it's Ashlee Simpson's "Pieces Of Me" (DUH!)_

_**Notes: **Story based on the song, "Pieces Of Me" by the hotter Simpson sister, Ashlee. (sorry Jessica fans). Dawn's character is influenced by LeBlanc (another character from FF-X2) but her looks are based from Lulu. (yes, another FFX character) It's that exotic look of Lulu that made me use it on Dawn! Damn those boobs!...oh, um excuse me!_

_

* * *

The first time I saw you,_

_I was crazy to say I love you._

_Though that you would like to know,_

_That someone's thoughts go_

_Wherever you go._

_I'm not expecting anything from you,_

_All I know is I admire you._

_A prince you are to me._

_Even though you don't love me._

_Many times I think twice;_

_Is it wrong or is it right?_

_I can't find the feeling of hatred for you_

_Though I know there's something wrong_

_With you._

_I can't blame you for not loving me._

_But still, I love you without a doubt._

_I want you to know _

_That I will always love you;_

_Even if to me;_

_It is the craziest thing that I'll ever do.

* * *

_

James hepled me again with this one. And yes, I pleaded again. But in the end, he gave in! MWAHAHAHAHA!!! (Am I freaking you out? If I am, I'm gonna stop now.) 


	2. The First Piece

Go ahead, try to describe me. Am I, like, beautiful? Am I a rich spoiled kid? Am I popular? Am I the daughter of a powerful businessman & a famous fashion designer? How about selfish? Vain? Rude? Self-absorbed? Am I getting warm? Heh, you probably would link all these to my name. Yep, that's me. Dawn Madison. And you would probably think I'm happy, right? Well, that's where you went wrong.

"Where is she?" Hallie said, as we looked for Haylie in this place. Oh, if you're wondering where we are, please don't ask. I don't know where the heck are we.

"Don't ask me! Do you think I know?"

"She's not asking you, Dawn. I think it'll be better if you would just shut your mouth & help us to look for Haylie." Taylor said. My worst enemy. I don't get along with her at all. If you would have the chance to meet her, you'd probably be sorry you knew her. She's horrible! I can't stand her & she can't stand me. If it wasn't for Gail, I wouldn't be friends with her. Like, eww!

"Oh, come on, you guys! We should skip the fighting & keep looking for Hay-hay." Gail said, butting in our fight. If me & Taylor would fight, she would always be the one who could stop us & call it a draw. It's her child-like personality that would just make us tame. Well, she's the baby of the group & we love her very much. Oh, did I just say that? Forget that I did.

"Okay, let's get out of here. Those kids are looking at us weirdly." Hallie said, pointing at the children playing at the street who suddenly stopped when they saw us. They just stood there, gaping at us. God, for crying out loud!

"Didn't your moms ever taught you anything? Don't you know it's rude to stare? Scram, you pests!" I shrieked at those kids. They're getting on my nerves, for crying out loud! Like, you are totally rude, you know. And that'll be what I'm thinking, if it's just this _other _me. Don't know what I mean? Can't catch my drift? Well, stop trying. It won't get you anywhere.

"Help! Mother, help!" The little kids ran away crying, probably terrified from me. If I could just…never mind. I don't wanna show it. Try acting this once more, Dawn. After, you're a good actress. Right?

"Dawn! You can't blame those kids for staring at us like that!" Hallie protested. Of course, I can! They are completely rude. Heh, the other half would say that. Well, she will anyway.

"Of course, I can! They are completely rude." Like, duh! Whatever! I can do whatever I want, loser!

….I'm having a battle with my own self. Is it obvious?

"But Dawn, just being here makes us outcasts! If back in our own…world, you aren't, well, now you know how it feels to be left out or to be different from everyone else!" Hallie said, her voice shaking with anger. You have no idea…

"How…how dare you!" I said, "You have no right to speak to me like that! I'm-"

"Yeah, yeah. Dawn Madison, daughter of Phillip Howard Madison & Beatrix LeBlanche! That line's getting old, Dawn! And I have every right to speak in whatever tone I want 'cause I'm not one of your servants, you spoiled brat!" At these words, I would have been outraged. Yep, you guessed right. No, I am not outraged. I'm furious.

"YOU BITCH! HOW DARE YOU! NEVER IN MY LIFE HAVE I BEEN SO INSULTED LIKE THIS!!!"

"Well, you are now." Hallie said cockily. I feel really insulted! I would have given her a slap, but something tells me I should just walk away. It's much more classy to be like that, than to fight back. I have gone under polishing school, you know. I have my manners. Wait, that's just this _other_ one…the one speaking doesn't have any at all. I walked away from the spot with class. Gail chased after me.

"Hey, I told you guys to stop fighting!"

"Make me, skeez!" I said, raising an eyebrow.

"Hey! Don't call me that!" she said, her already high-pitched voice rising to higher levels.

"Don't bother, Gail. Come on, let's keep looking for Haylie." Taylor said. She looked devilish again, her eyes flickering weirdly. God, she's so scary-looking. They turned to leave me here all alone. Go ahead, see if I care. No, really, go ahead. I'll be fine. Just leave me here in this place, where I don't know anyone & even what the hell this place is.

….who am I kidding? I can't be left here all alone!  
"Guys, wait for me! Don't leave me here!"

I'm an embarrassment for anyone. In fact, I'm even an embarrassment to my family. Who am I kidding anyway? I'm not going to be a different person anymore. This is who I am. And I hate it!


End file.
